A Thousands & 1 Ways 2 Die & No Relief In Sight
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: This story is about what I think Cole would have done after the Siren, & after Barbus the demon of Fear played him like a fiddle Which despite myself even I have to admit that. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary 1: This story is mainly about when Cole was trying to kill himself. How many times did he try ? What did he come up with ?

Summary 2: This story is also about what I think Cole would have done after the Siren, & after Barbus the demon of Fear played him like a fiddle (Which despite myself even I have to admit that).

Author's Note: This story is broken down into three parts one just after the Siren, one just after Barbus, & one right before Piper & Paige come into the picture in Season #5; Episode #10; "Y Tu Mummy Tambien"

Author's Opinion: I would very dearly like responses to my opinion on the fact that the killing of the Beast of the Wasteland is an unresolved issue of the show Charmed, because it is this Authors opinion that the killing of the Beast is very much akin to the killing of the Angel of Death, or killing an Angel/Angels of Destiny. It is also my opinion that; that should have been a really big deal considering that the Beasts purpose was to suck up powers of demons & warlocks & whose know what else's powers & abilities...

Author's Opinion Continued: Anyway I am now going into show theory & speculation so I will just drop it, & leave it to be discussed in blogs & forums if anybody has ever thought about that, or maybe it is I just like Charmed to much, & I have to much time on my hands. I apologize to my readers for rambling.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

A Thousand & 1 Ways 2 Die & No Relief In Sight

The Sirens Song at Loves End...

"I'm...I'm sorry" says Cole looking at all three Phoebe, Piper & Leo, but mainly at Phoebe fading away thinking to himself _'I can't allow, no I will not allow something like this to happen again'_ an idea occurring to him. Instead of fading to his condo where he was planning on fading to he fades to one of the many Seers.

The Seer looks up from the shimmering pool an image floating just above the reflection of the water "I was expecting you sooner, or later"

"Then you also know why I have came" responds Cole

"Yes" says the Seer grinning "I do"

"Good then this shouldn't take long where is the power I seek" asks Cole

"There is only but three powers, two people and one demon with the power you seek Cole Turner" says the Seer

"Out with it" Cole's impatience showing through & through

"One is the the power to block out all words in song" says the Seer "The second is the power to transmute the words into colors thus by eliminating there power over you" the Seer continues with the explanation of the last power "This is the power I think you'll want the most though the demon is called Valcanus his power is the power to turn all words in song, and rhyme against the very people using it against him"

Smiling Cole Turner says "I like that one" thinking, pacing then asking "Where can this Valcanus be found ?"

"Currently he is hunting a witch somewhere in Rome"

"When Rome" smiles Cole "When in Rome do as the Romans do" fading away to Rome

Laughing the Seer says to herself "He'll be back"

* * *

Rome Two Hours Later, Deserted Street...

Cole having tracked Volcanus all over Rome having finally located his pray fading onto a deserted street hearing a scream just two blocks away. Cole Turner much like the now dead Source could sense evil, but Cole Turner already had that ability his time in the Wasteland just amplified it a hundred fold. He walks instead of fades to where he heard the scream enjoying the crisp air upon his face. Seeing Volcanus standing over a witch a sphere of lightly glowing ice in his hand.

Laughing wickedly "Time for you to die witch" says Volcanus

shaking his head "Um excuse me" says Cole tapping Volcanus on his shoulder "I wouldn't do that if I were you" distracting Volcanus long enough for the witch to get away

Volcanus yells & screams in frustration, Volcanus voice reverberating off of the buildings surrounding them making anybody that wasn't already inside rush inside, or close their windows tight even if they were inside to begin with "Who are you ?" asks Volcanus after his fit

"Me..." responds Cole "I'm nobody"

Volcanus raises the hand holding the lightly glowing sphere of ice "Then Nobody..." Volcanus sneers letting hang slightly in the open air "Prepare to die in the witches place !"

Cole charges up a fireball behind his back "I just don't think so !" throwing the charged fireball at Volcanus before he even has a chance to react Volcanus turns into ash swirling in the wind his sphere of ice harmlessly drops on the ground dissipating, Cole quickly fades to the Wasteland tracking the powers as he fades knowing his time is limited before the Beast of the Wasteland gets the powers. Cole having killed the Beast only for but a short time. Killing the Beast is in much along the lines of killing the Angel of Death both serves their own purpose in the balance of the universe.

Cole fades to the exact spot where he knows the powers he seeks will land. The the Beast of the Wasteland having tasted Cole's blood knows that he is here. Five orbs of powers land exactly where Cole thought they would land, Cole levitates them upward towards himself absorbing them a glow of bright yellow surrounds him for the briefest of seconds. He sees the Beast of the Wasteland coming right at him, Cole yells at the creature "You want to tangle again..." grinning like a madman from hell "Have at you !" the Beast recoils having known the pain & anguish of being temporally put out of commission. Thinking twice about this battle.

Laughing fully now Cole Turner fades to his sanctuary, his condo...

* * *

Sympathy For The Demon

From Fear To Shining Fear...

Speaking to Barbus He says "Looking for this" holding up in the palm of his hand a glowing rotating ball of energy sending it flying at Barbus vanquishing him, Cole fades away without a another word clear in his minds eye what he must do. Fading to the Seer yet again

Laughing the Seer says "I know you'd be back"

"Then why didn't you warn me of what you fore saw" asks Cole all together not so happy about the whole situation at hand

"Somethings must play themselves out" responds the Seer "There are always variables I can't fore see"

"A Seer actually admitting that" says Cole "Now that is different"

"I am different from other Seers" glancing up a Cole "Just like you are different from other demons"

"I don't care about that" says Cole his voice level "I only care about Phoebe"

"Now that will be your down fall Cole Turner" states the Seer

"Is that fore sight ?" asks Cole

"No..." responds the Seer going on to explain "But just simply a logical conclusion that is plain for anybody and anyone to see it" now laughing more like giggling slightly "All that is except for you"

"That is not why I'm here" says Cole with an edge in his voice "Is there away for what I want"

"There is no magical way to block fear, or over come fear" says the Seer "Fear just must be dealt with"

Raising his hand up his palm towards the ceiling Cole materializes an energy ball "Then what am I doing wasting my time talking with you ?" Cole threatingly asks

"Ahhh...But there is a catch" quickly responds the Seer before Cole can do anything

"And that is ?" asks Cole not ready to make the energy ball dissipate quite yet

"There is maybe a chance" the Seer carefully says "To redirect fear onto another demon, or whatever creature you want"

"Interesting" says Cole now dissipating his energy ball "Do go on"

The Seer goes on to explain "There is only but one demon with the inert ability to redirect fear onto another as a receptacle and you've already vanquished him"

"Barbus" says Cole profoundly "Me having already vanquished him means nothing things can be brought back besides that demon has more lives than a cat. I'm sure his already working on a means of escape" Cole fades away an idea already formulating in his mind leaving the Seer yet again as quickly as he appeared

* * *

Cole's Condo

"Di ! Ecce hora ! Uxor mea me necabit !" says Cole in a commanding tone suddenly all his candles go out plunging his condo into darkness the very air itself charges with energy all around Cole then a blindingly bright flash of light stems from one of his condos windows pulling Cole towards it. Cole knowing he shouldn't resist but his instincts kick into over drive as he thinks to himself _'Maybe his made a mistake, maybe he shouldn't have token this route'_ when finally he gets pulled in. Appearing before the Tribunal.

The Tribunal stare down at Belthazor four giant glowing blue faces one asks "What reason do you have to call the Tribunal Cole Turner ?"

Another asks "Or do you prefer Belthazor ?"

And yet another says "I do believe right at the moment he does indeed prefer Cole Turner"

"The reason I have summoned your honors is for one most undeserved of their powers and abilities inert and other wise" Cole Turner responds, bowing his head in respect to the Tribunal

"And who is this one who doesn't deserve powers ?" asks one

"Barbus the demon of Fear" responds Cole

One asks "And why exactly do you say his doesn't deserve his powers ?"

"He has tried again and again to destroy the Charmed Ones, he has tried once and failed to gain my powers he doesn't deserve of them because he can't even use his own power and abilities properly I proclaim that another should be given them one who can use them properly" Cole Turners voice echoing in the Tribunals hall rising higher then it has to be to make his point come across to them "And further more I proclaim it be me !"

They talk & discuss among themselves Cole Turner unable to hear them, until eventually one of them speaks "Very well we shall grant you his powers" says another

One them says "But know these two things. He will know you have them" as blue orbs float down into Cole Turner granting him Barbuses power abilities inert & other wise "And also if you die..."

"Or are killed..."

"Or other wise vanquished..."

"They shall return in full to Barbus"

"Tis agreed" states Cole, the four giant glowing blue faces disappear leaving Cole by himself, he fades away to his condo

* * *

_Notes & Journal..._

_I stood in front of an on coming bullet train today, the bullet train derailed upon impact with me I think two thousand people died, but I didn't watch the news so I wouldn't know for sure. That's just a rough guess._

_I jumped inside an active volcano the lava (or is it magma ?) dissipated around me._

_I bathed in a bath of the worlds strongest acid (Perchloric acid). Instead of the acid eating me away, my body ate the acid away._

_I drank the worlds strongest poison today Dioxin, no affect. I'm starting to wonder if the Charmed Ones are the only ones strong enough to kill me ?_

_Even water has no affect upon me, I remained submerged in freezing ice cold water for five hours, no affect._

_Today I attacked one of the vampire Lords in the hopes one of them would be able to kill me...I have to ask myself What lengths must I go to to just simply die ? Or truly has them and they say no rest for the wicked ?_

_I attacked one of the two Cleaners today they refused to wipe me from existence, even when I started exposing magic they refused stating and I quoteverbatim "That it would tip the balance of good and evil"_

_I put myself in an ironmaiden for seven days immediately upon exiting my body regenerated._

_I used a charged energy ball on myself, no affect._

_I faded to the worlds tallest building and jumped...you guessed it journal nothing_

_My thoughts are becoming broken fragmented. What have I became ? Is there anyone even close to what I have became ? Can nothing be done ?_

_I question if even the Charmed Ones could kill me now after everything I have tried...I have battled in the underworlds colosseum only to become the victor time and time again even letting my opponents throw everything they could throw at me before I killed them, allowing other demons and warlocks to claim the prize that should have been mine to claim for I do not need more powers._

_Everything I have tried has failed one way or another there is no end in sight all I see is my pointless life ahead of me. Despair behind me. And misery beside me._

* * *

Y Tu Mummy Tambien

Crazy Cole...

"Are you sure this is such a good idea ?" asks Paige for like the millionth time walking both she & Piper walk into Cole's condo from the elevator

"Well his found her before hasn't he ?" answering Paige's question with a question

"Yeah but Cole's crazy now" Paige responds agitatedly as she see a charged fire ball heading strait for her, she & Piper duck together it hits a mirror rebounding back at Cole he goes up in flames

"Damn" as the flames disappear "Still here" Cole says turning around pacing

"You okay ?" asks Piper

Paige rubbing her neck "Yeah I'm still alive..." nodding her head "For now"

Piper sarcasticly asks "Whats the matter Cole forget your indestructible ?"

"Hey" says Cole writing down somethings in his notepad, then asking "What the hell are you guys doing here ?"

"Witnessing a melt down appearently" responds Piper, then asks "Ever thought of therapy ?"

Smiling wickedly Cole responds by saying "Thanks I'd rather have my head chopped off then have it examined..." almost like a light bulb goes on above Cole's head speaking as if Piper & Paige were not even in his condo "Wait that's an idea" swiftly raising his arm in an upward arc a guillotine appears

"Oh my god" says Paige as Cole gets on it laying "Okay then good luck with all that and we're just going to go"

Cole eagerly says "I can't wait to see how I survive this" walks over to the guillotine & lays back on the seat putting his head under the blade

Piper "No. We got to find Phoebe"

Cole asks "Did you guys actually want something, or did you just come to add to my misery ? "

"A demon has taken Phoebe, and we need you to find her" Piper states

"Oh, yeah, really ? Well, heh..." says Cole sitting up & turns around. He looks down on the other side of the blade rest & a basket appears. Cole looks a Piper & Paige saying "...Sorry, but just in case you forgot, she's the reason I became like this. So... ciao !" Cole sits back under the blade & pulls the lever. The blade releases & starts to fall.

Piper waves her hands stopping the blade "Wait !"

"Ohh !" moans Cole in frustration asking "Can't you at least let me not-die in peace ?"

Piper says "Cole, we think this guy Jeric has possessed Phoebe"

"Wait" Cole sits up & turns around, his attention sparked asking "Did you just say Jeric The mummy guy ?"

"Do you know him ?" asks Paige

"Are you kidding ? He's legendary in demonic circles" responds Cole

Paige responds back by saying "Oh, of course he is"

"Actually, he goes all the way back to ancient Egypt. But they didn't have the power to vanquish him then, so they just mummified him instead. Mummifying" states Cole as a matter of fact an idea occurring to him grabbing his pen & paper.

"Hey ! Stay with us here. How did Jeric get demummified ?" asks Piper

"Oh, uh, some evil witch cast a spell which released him, and then they fell in love, and she got killed by his enemies. Flayed alive, if memory serves" states Cole yet as a matter of fact writing down something on the paper then saying "Poor guy's been wracked with guilt. He's been trying to find a replacement body ever since"

"Oh, it'd almost be romantic if he hadn't killed so many witches" responds Paige

"Hey, he's just a guy trying to get his love back. There's nothing wrong with that. Actually, we could probably work together" says Cole

Piper not liking the sound of that at all asking "What are you talking about ? " Cole fades away, Piper shouts "Cole !"

"Looks like we just made a bad thing worse" Paige says putting an arm around Piper. Time continues normally now; the guillotine blade comes crashing down finally startling them both

The End...


End file.
